1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicles and in particular to a tower bar construction for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In many vehicles there is a tendency for relative movement between two damper attachment points. There is also a tendency for relative movement between damper attachment locations along with their corresponding frame structure, and the firewall. By providing a rigid member between the two damper attachment points, as well as rigid members extending between the damper attachment areas and the firewall, the tendency for this relative movement can be reduced.